


Everything Just Overflowed

by afrostpatternintherain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Winchester was sent back to earth to deliver an important message to her son,Dean Winchester,which makes him think about his relationship with his best friend,Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Just Overflowed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is set after the finale of season 11. So I basically thought:' What if Castiel waited for Dean to return instead of entering the bunker with Sam?' and then this happened.Hope you'll like it!

'Dean,is that you?'  
He stared at the woman, who was standing in front of him. Blonde hair,pale skin and a white nightgown: Mary Winchester.  
'Mom?'  
He had last seen her when he had traveled back in time just to watch her sign a deal with a demon. There was no way she could be here. She was long dead.  
Slowly reaching into his pocket he took out a bottle and carefully opened it just to pour the liquid over Mary's head.  
She didn't react to it,which meant that she couldn't be a demon.  
'I'm real,trust me,'she said,moving closer to Dean. Closing the distance between them,she put her arms around him and gave him a big hug.  
'I've missed you so much,dear.'  
Dean tensed up,but gave in and hugged her back. It felt so good.  
But how could she possibly be there? He knew for a fact that Mary was long dead and gone.  
Then,he remembered Amara's words. There was the hint of a smile on her face,she was happy because of the reunion with her brother. She told Dean that she'd give him what he needed the most.  
This had to be it.  
After Mary stepped away he took a good look at her. She still looked the same. From her hair to her smile,everything was as Dean remembered. Yet,she still seemed older and wiser to him.  
'You got sent by Amara?'he asked.  
Mary knelt down to admire a flower which grew at the side of the road.  
'Yes,she took me out of heaven so I could have a little talk with you. Sadly,we don't have that much time left.'  
She sighed as she stood up.  
'Sometimes I forget how beautiful our earth is.'  
For a split second,there was a sad look on her face. She walked up to Dean's side,taking his right arm and linking it with hers.  
'Let's go on a little walk,should we?'  
Dean put his hand on hers and nodded in agreement.  
'Sounds amazing.'  
He had so many questions,but he knew that there were more important topics to be discussed. After a few minutes of silence Mary started talking.  
'Life has been hard for you,my dear.'  
Dean wanted to interrupt her,tell her it's alright,but she shushed him even before he could open his mouth.  
'It's my turn,you get to talk later.'She shot him a short glance.  
'You spent your life hunting and trying to save the people who are dear to you. You should know that I never wanted Sam and you to have such a life full of sorrow and death. You deserve to live a happy and fulfilling life,my dear. That's why you should let people love you and love them back just the way you want to. You deserve love,Dean.'  
Her words echoed through the empty streets as Dan tried to comprehend what she'd just told him. He stopped walking and turned around to her.  
'What do you mean?I don't get it.'He raised an eyebrow in confusion as she smiled at him.  
'there are far more people who love you than you think there are.'  
She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned around. For a second,Dean was taken back to his childhood and he swore he could hear his father laughing and baby Sammy crying.  
As he saw Mary going back the way they originally came from he quickly returned to her side.  
'How much time is left?'he questioned,taking a quick glance at his mobile phone's clock.  
'Not much',she sighed. 'The only thing left to do is walk you back home.'  
As they arrived in front of the bunker,there was someone standing there. Dark hair,a dirty tench coat and wise eyes filled with what seemed to be sorrow.  
Looking up,the first person he saw was Mary. As he scanned his surroundings,he soon saw Dean standing next to her.  
Castiel couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.  
'Mary Winchester,it's an honor to officially meet you.'  
She smiled at him,extending her hand.  
'You must be Castiel,nice to finally meet you too.'  
Castiel wasn't surprised about Dean's company. An hour ago,someone had tried to contact him over angel radio. Chuck. He had explained everything to him and had also confirmed that Dean was,indeed,still among the living.   
Mary let go of Dean,flashed Castiel a grin and declared that she had to go.  
As she returned to heaven Dean could still hear her whisper: 'So they really are watching over you,my son.'  
Then she was gone.  
Trying to reach out to her Dean soon realized that it was too late. She was gone for good.  
'See you on the other side,mom.'  
Castiel stepped closer to him,even though he still stared absentminded at the spot where his mother had been. As he put his hand onto Dean's shoulder the latter turned around.  
'May I?'  
Dean was confused as Castiel pointed at his chest,but then remembered that an hour ago,he'd almost turned himself and Amara into dust.  
He nodded so the angel would proceed.  
Castiel knew that God had taken away the bomb,yet he still needed to make sure about Dean's safety. He simply needed to. Therefore,he put his hand onto Dean's chest,right where the bomb had been placed.  
Everything was alright. Castiel sighed in relief as he looked into Dean's eyes,not finding any hint of pain or hurt in them.  
'Are you alright,Dean?'  
'Everything's fine,Cas. Don't worry about me,you better worry about yourself a bit more.'  
Castiel took his hand off Dean's chest and embraced him instead.  
His voice sounded as husky as it always did.  
'I thought you were going to die. Don't risk your life like that ever again.'  
Dean and Castiel stayed like that for a while and for the first time in years,Dean felt genuinely happy to be alive. Then he realized it. The feelings he had when he was around Cas were different than the ones he had when being around Sam. The feelings were so similar,yet so different that Dean felt like an idiot for mistaking them for the same thing.  
As Castiel stepped back Dean could feel his gaze lingering on his face,so he did the only logical thing that came to his mind: He also stared at him.  
Castiel looked like he always did,which was weird to Dean since Castiel had been through hell and back.  
His eyes moved up and he finally took a good look at his face. Then he realized what Castiel himself had been looking at. His lips.  
Suddenly their eyes met and Dean was once again astonished by the other hunter's eyes. They were full of untold stories.  
Before he knew it,he moved closer,not caring about the lack of personal space. At this moment,everything else was unimportant. This day had been too much of a mess for Dean to care about such odds and ends.  
Being with Castiel felt incredibly natural to him,and a normal life was what he craved the most.  
The day started to turn into night as Dean raised his hand to cradle Castiel's cheek.   
'Dean,is everything alright?'  
'Dammit,Cas.'  
Suddenly,lips smashed against his own. The feeling overwhelmed him. Dean was so close.  
Castiel had been taken by surprise.  
Moments later,Dean broke the kiss,gasping for air.  
Now he was sure. His feelings for Castiel were way more difficult than his feelings for his brother.  
He loved Castiel,it wasn't the brotherly kind of love though,no.  
It was the kind of love you'd find in one of those chick flicks.  
As Dean had kissed him on a whim,he felt his heart flutter like it did for his former girlfriends and flames,even though he'd never admit the part where his heart fluttered.  
'I love Cas.'  
He didn't even realize that he'd said this short,yet important sentence out loud.  
Castiel stared at him dumbfounded,his heart racing.  
'Dean?Did you just say you love me?'he asked,not trusting his own ears.  
Dean looked him straight in the eye,his voice didn't quiver as he spoke up.  
'Yeah,I did.'  
Castiel couldn't help but stare. Dean loved him.   
He loved him.  
He told him that he loved him,even though Castiel knew how reluctant Dean was at using the word love.  
As he looked at Dean,he felt relieved,so relieved.  
And then,there was a feeling unknown to him. His cheeks were wet. Furrowing his brows I confusion,he raised his hand to find the cause of his cheeks' wetness.  
Dean moved closer.  
'Cas,are you crying?'  
'I suppose I am.'  
He looked terrified and Castiel couldn't help but laugh.  
'Dean Winchester,the man who's survived all kinds of evil is afraid of tears.'  
'Shut up. Why are you crying,Cas?'  
Castiel embraced Dean once again,putting his head on Dean's shoulder.  
'Everything just overflowed.'


End file.
